Talk:I Can Hear a Rainbow
'Zoning' I was able to teleport and instantly obtain several of the colours, but twice I teleported and did NOT receive (Earth), I had to zone to another area and rezone to get it - I have no idea why it worked sometimes and not others {/sigh} Ropeydonkey 19:42, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I had problems with zoning while getting the orange light (clear skies). Started in Windurst, went out into Sarutabaruta in clear skies, then warped back to Bastok and went through South and North Gustaberg and then Konschtat Highlands, all with clear skies present, and I got nothing. Then I went to Pashhow assuming that I could probably get the blue light since it's always so rainy and miserable there, and when I went back into Konschtat seconds later I finally got the orange light. No idea what I was doing wrong the first four times, but I guess it worked out in the end. --- Calem 6th Jan 2010. Different cutscenes The article mentioned that at the beginning you get a cutscene with the ruby, then Ajido-Marujido comes, but that sometimes a cardian can come instead. To me it was completely different, I went in and got a CS talking to Ajido-Marujido and then he found the ruby and asked me to listen to it.. and also, it never mentioned the "colors of light", only to find "the seven colors". So maybe there can be different cutscenes depending on.. um... no idea. But it seems that there are more than one or two possible cutscenes for this. Don't wanna edit the article 'cause I'm not sure about it. Does anyone know something about this? Zaphor 17:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Well, I did edit the article after all, since all that was there was just story spoilers anyway. I mentioned that there might be different cutscenes and placed a link to this section of the talk page. I just read the quest transcript, and mine was definitely different than that, so I guess it's safe to say there's more than one CS. Still don't know what triggers it though. Zaphor 17:42, 14 September 2008 (UTC) It is likely it depends on quest/mission progress. It wouldn't be the first cutscene where the dialog is affected by what other quests/missions that you have/have not completed. The final cutscene with Diabolos after clearing Dynamis - Tavnazia varies depending on your CoP/Zilart mission progress (to reduce spoilage of events you may not have seen yet if you haven't completed them, I believe) Tahngarthortalk- 21:43, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Quick Way to Complete the Quest? Would you be able to use a Scholar to get the different weather effects using the spells like Sandstorm, Rainstorm, Windstorm, etc? --Nikashi 01:12, 12 July 2008 (UTC) If you can't get the credit when the weather changes while you're in an area, it seems unlikely that you can get the effects from changing it manually. (And Scholar weather effects wear off when switching areas.) --Taeria 03:08, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Lightsday Theory Carbuncle's Ruby does not just drop on Lightsday. I've proven it twice before by getting it to drop on Lightningsday and Firesday. I've changed the wiki to reflect this. --FFXI-Mischa 18:31, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :It does drop on Lightsday as well, had it drop twice on Lightsday. --Ruhe 12:38, 27 May 2008 (GMT+1) Fire Weather Tip A friend of mine once shared a tip with me about Fire Weather in Valkurm Dunes as he often farmed Fire Clusters in Valkrum Dunes. Many people have a hard time running into this weather after trying to go there many times. It's helpful to know that Fire Weather only pops around noon game-time when the sun is highest in the sky, it's hottest, and brightest out. I coined this 'n00n in the d00ns'. I was just out there for a Magian Trial and indeed, it popped at 11:30 game time and lasted until about 14:00 game time. It's not everyday, but if you go there at this time a few days in a row, you're 100% more likely than trying to go there randomly at 23:00 game time. ~ Esdain of Kujata/Valefor Does the ruby not react to any of the newer zones? There's a note in the walkthrough that states weather in zones like Lufaise Meadows and Misareaux Coast won't trigger cutscenes for the ruby. Does this apply to the ToAU areas as well? --Ivrai 06:32, 12 October 2007 (UTC) I'm sure it does since those areas came after SMN was added as an extra job in RoZ. --FFXI-Mischa 00:13, 13 October 2007 (UTC) It's quite odd considering Xarcabard S and Beaucedine S are listed under ice weather, however at least ToAU zones do not count toward the seven colors. --Venlo 19:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The rainbow the next day Somehow there wasn't a rainbow for me the next day... Q_Q --Loeyuue 23:20, 24 April 2008 (UTC) If it was raining, you need to wait until the rain stops. If not, then perhaps it's a glitch... Totema1 23:23, 24 April 2008 (UTC) When I did it, I got the rainbow on the same day I completed the quest, but not the day after. Andumi 01:04, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Weather Effects and Weather Checker I'm going to say there's ALWAYS a CHANCE that the weather will occur in the zone ... regardless of day, or what the weather checker says. Weather checker in Selbina was in the process of TELLING me that it would be clear and sunny today, and for the next three days, when Fire Weather started in Selbina ... and when I zoned into Valkurm Dunes it was there too. It was Iceday. -Fretion 17:15, 27 September 2008 (UTC) On Throwing away and then reobtaining Ruby It seems that on the off-chance that someone were to throw away their Ruby and then get a new one while in the middle of the quest, you don't have to re-obtain all the weathers you had previous. Can anyone confirm this? --Zerotkatama 21:09, 15 October 2008 (UTC) I threw it away and got a new one. You have to restart as it is a new ruby. -NewDefect I tried doing the quest on a character I was given a few years ago - He had the quest active but no ruby. After farming a new ruby, I checked a few zones and didn't get any CSs. I then tried taking it to the ??? in La Thiene, got the CS and unlocked SMN. So assuming the original owner did the CSs but then dropped the ruby, it appears that they are saved if you drop the ruby. Solarus 20:25, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Quest Information from Users *If you see a high level killing tons of leeches, ask them if there farming for a ruby, alot of times they are not, and they might gladly invite you to their party to help you out, just remember to pass on all the treasure they say that they are farming for! * With Weather Checker NPC's it may be that it is predicted that it will be sunny in East and West Altepa Desert, but it's Fireday, hence heatwaves are still a possibility. You could then get the Fire element. * Some areas have linked weather: Valkurm Dunes/Selbina Buburimu Peninsula/Mhaura Eastern Altepa Desert/Western Altepa Desert/Rabao Beaucedine Glacier/Ranguemont Pass. These areas will simultaneously receive the same weather effects. You can use this information to safely wait in one area, watching for the weather effect to appear, and then zone into the Outdoor-enemy populated area to receive the weather-cutscene. ** I'd like to add Yhoator Jungle/Yuhtunga Jungle to this of linked weather, but haven't tested at length, may just be a coincidence, it would be worth checking both areas until more evidence can be found--~Chandni~ 21:29, May 12, 2010 (UTC) *I discovered a neat thing on obtaining the colors with the ruby. It appears that when you have a mog satchel and your ruby is stored inside that(not in your inventory); you actually still obtain the colors from weather phenomena as though the ruby is inside your inventory. --Katsuro401 09:37, 13 May 2009 (UTC) * I've read on a lot of sites that the ruby is unobtainable if you are below level 30. While killing poison leeches in buru, I got one as a level 24 MNK, solo with the MNK being my highest level job in the game. It seems that while the quest cannot be done until level 30, the Carbuncle's Ruby can be won at any level. - Moved from Wiki to Talk Page --Malitia 17:11, 23 January 2009 (UTC) * Tried to get Ice weather from Beaucedine Glacier (S) for my alt, did not work. Didn't travel up to Xarcabard (S), but I assume it wouldn't work either. --Scalor 01:39, January 17, 2010 (UTC) * Main page says "This can be done with the Carbuncle's Ruby inside your Mog Satchel or Mog Sack, but not in your Mog Case." I was able to get the orange light with the Ruby in my Mog Case. Dmaps (talk) 03:30, June 28, 2015 (UTC)